


Let me go!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Music prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne knows her marriage is over. She just needs Richard to see that too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a music prompt. Hope this is alright.

The house was the same. Exactly as she had left it. She hadn't expected Richard to change things and as if he had read her thoughts, the house was left untouched. The sight of her former home brought a large nostalgic lump to the back of her throat. 

How many times had she arrived home and thought nothing of it? It seemed ludicrous to Anne that she should feel so nervous now. After all, it was only a house! 

The prospect of seeing and even talking to Richard made her want to turn around and run away in the complete opposite direction. It made her feel like a coward but it was something she couldn't control. 

"Why did I leave it so long? Damn it!" She was angry with herself and annoyed, which only served to come through in her mutterings. 

Anne knew asking for a divorce would be hard. After loving someone for so long and so deeply, it always would be. Her grasp on her bag tightened as she fought the desire to sob, memories flooding her mind. 

With a determined and sharp intake of breath, she refused to let any tears fall. Her marriage was over and as painful as realising that was, it would not change. Moving on was now her priority. 

It only took her moments to make her way to the front door but as her heart thumped in her chest, it felt like a century. Knocking and waiting for Richard to answer seemed even longer. 

When he finally did answer the door, Anne tried not to react. Her cheeks coloured without her consent and she prayed to god Richard wouldn't notice. It would make her next actions even harder to carry out. 

Richard's blue eyes widened as he spotted who his visitor was. A small, almost unnoticable smile came to his face as he looked at her. 

"Anne? I... What are you doing here? Isabel said you were going to stay with her for longer. Have you changed your mind?" Richard asked her, his voice becoming even more excited by the second.

His excitement was wonderful to see but Anne couldn't help but wish he wasn't. Surely, he knew their marriage was over? If he didn't, she was going to hurt him, that's for sure....

"Can we talk, Richard?" His name felt alien to say. For over 6 months, she'd refused to speak of him and it seemed odd to be using his name. 

It almost felt like before when their marriage had been easy and carefree. Not filled with uncertainty, unhappiness and grief. 

The nod Richard gave her was so enthusiastic Anne felt sick. It took all her Neville courage to make her way inside, following Richard as she did. 

He led her into the kitchen she'd so lovingly created and it seemed neither of them knew what to say. The silence between them was thick and almost suffocating. In the end, Richard's politeness won out. 

"Would you like a drink, Anne?" He asked her, politeness dripping from every word. 

Anne tried to ignore the sound of her name from his mouth - again! She wanted it to be over sooner rather than later. She had neither the inclination or desire to do a post motern of their relationship. It would hurt way too much! 

"Er. No, thank you. I'm fine." Her voice was equally as polite as she answered and she fought the desire to wince. They were acting like strangers! 

Richard nodded once again but this time far less enthusiastically. Perhaps he had finally sensed her uneasiness as his excitement had vanished. 

After a long pause, Richard offered her a seat. It gave her a very welcome distraction as she didn't look at him as she sat down. 

"I er think we should get a divorce, Richard. We both aren't happy. That's pretty clear." Her voice was low and soft as she didn't want to hurt him. She did, however, want to be able to move on somehow. 

Richard looked astounded at her words as well as hurt. His mouth opened wide as if he wanted to speak only for him to close it only seconds later. Anne waited for a response but he appeared speechless. 

After a few moments and he still hadn't spoken, Anne prompted him. 

"Richard. Are you listening to me?" Her heart was thudding away rapidly as she spoke and waiting patiently for him to speak was only making her more on edge. 

"Yes. We are happy! Well.... maybe not right now but we will be again. We love each other!" He told her, emphatically. The almost pleading expression on his face was something Anne couldn't bear to look at. 

It was Anne's turn to shake her head. She watched as Richard gazed at her, watching her hair flying around her face.

"No, we won't. What we had has gone, Rich. All we have is memories now. Hell, this house doesn't even feel like my home anymore." Her words were straight forward and blunt but she felt they needed to be said. 

After all, the best thing he could do is sign the papers she had in her handbag. 

A thoughtful, troubled look came to his face and Anne knew she was getting through to him. At least, to some extent. 

When he turned to look at her, Richard's hope seemed to be all but gone. He looked weary. 

"What can I do?" He asked her, softly. 

As a soft smile came to his wife's face, she grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

"Let me go. Agree to a divorce..."

His response, whatever it would be, was interrupted by Anne's phone ringing. Reaching, she took her phone and the papers from her bag. Edward's name was flashing on her screen and with a guilty feeling, she rejected his call. She needed a clear head. 

Looking at Richard, she said: "Will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
